


First Date

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic





	First Date

Patrick checks his watch for what he counts as the fourth time, but for all he knows, it could be the thirteenth. He’s so nervous he can hardly think straight, let alone count the number of times he sees what time it is. 

Pete still isn’t there, and Patrick’s too anxious to go into the movie theater by himself, so he opts to hang out in the cold Chicago streets.

It’s winter, and Chicago is certainly aware of this as well, snow swirling lightly, skipping across the road. Patrick tucks his nose further into his scarf, determined to cover as much of his face as he can. He’s going numb in private places, and he’s really not appreciating it. He’s considering leaving when a black car pulls up, and out of the passenger side springs Pete, wearing only a beanie and a striped hoodie. 

"Hey!" Pete greets, not missing a beat. He blows into his hands and rubs them together, insisting, "Let’s go inside; it’s too cold."

"What took  you?" Patrick asks, teeth chattering. They enter the warm theater lobby, and Patrick can practically feel himself thaw. 

"I’m sorry; I fell asleep," Pete admits. He yawns, rubbing his eye and further smearing his raccoon like eyeliner job. 

Patrick nods, hiding his smile. 

The two pay for the movie and enter, and Pete wants Patrick to pick a seat, to which Patrick replies bashfully, 

"Umm… I don’t…… uhh…" 

"I’ll pick a spot!" Pete declares, starting up the steps at the speed of a wild animal. 

Patrick follows, unable to not notice the people giving Pete odd looks. He sheepishly fumbles with the buttons to his cardigan, finally sitting next to Pete. 

They’re early; the curtains are still covering the screen, and some light orchestral music is playing. Patrick begins to remember just how nervous he really is, and he tries to conceal his fears by eating some popcorn, except his shaking hands manage to lose a grip of the bucket, spilling it all over the floor. 

"Oh… geez," Patrick mutters, stringing a hand through his hair. He turns scarlet and glances over at Pete to see if the boy had noticed. 

Pete’s already on his hands and knees, scooping up popcorn and dumping it back into the paper tub. 

Patrick drops to the floor, helping Pete. “I’m sorry, I’m such a klutz.” 

"Don’t be," Pete assures. He gazes over at Patrick until the younger boy meets his eye, and he gives him a wink. 

Patrick blushes harder, adjusting his glasses and flicking his eyes to the floor. 

Pete leans over the spill, grabbing Patrick by the front of his shirt and pulling him close, kissing his lips softly. 

Patrick’s eyes shoot open, but when he realizes that Pete’s are shut, he closes his own, melting into the kiss gradually. 

Pete breaks the kiss, licking his lips. “What flavor is your chap stick?”

"Bubblegum," Patrick answers, tasting his bottom lip. 

Pete giggles, rising back up to his seat. “The movie’s starting!” 

Patrick goes into his own seat, sinking in his chair. His young heart’s fluttering in his chest with excitement, and it’s a bummer that he now has to sit through a movie when all he wants to do is be with Pete. 

Patrick feels a hand lace with his, and he doesn’t have to look to know it’s Pete. Patrick smiles openly this time, and leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, settling in for the film. 


End file.
